When the Grieving is Over
by ghpcfan12
Summary: When Lucy & Ian meet up one Saint Patrick's Day after they've both lost the ones they love, they find a new beginning in each other.


Chapter One  
  
The Recovery Room Pub, 2008  
  
"What can I get you?" Frank Scanlon's voice was bubbly as he poured a drink  
  
without looking at whom he was directing his comment to.  
  
"A double of Irish whiskey, Frank," Ian Thornhart's voice said dejectedly.  
  
Frank's head whipped up to see his friend sitting down in front of him.  
  
"Ian!" Frank smiled and poured Ian's drink. "It's on the house, buddy.  
  
How've things been?" he asked, concerned. He set the drink down in front of Ian.  
  
Ian heaved a sigh. "As well as can be expected. At least Patrick has finally stopped having nightmares now."  
  
Frank furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, Ian. Eve was my friend too, and there isn't a day that passes that I don't miss her."  
  
Ian's wife, EveThornhart, died in a freak car accident only two months  
  
earlier, leaving Ian widowed and their four year old son Patrick motherless. "I'm glad Eve was so loved," Ian said huskily. "It helps to know that I'm not the only one who misses her so much."  
  
"Don't forget about Kevin," a husky female voice said from behind Ian.  
  
Ian swivelled around to see his good friend, Lucy Collins. Lucy's husband Kevin had been driving in the car with Eve in it when a truck had crashed into them. For a long while, Ian had blamed Kevin for the accident, but only realized recently that it had been an accident and there would have been nothing Kevin could have done to prevent it.  
  
"Hello, Lucy," Ian managed a small smile. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay," Lucy sighed and sat down beside Ian. "It gets more real each day that Kevin's not coming back."  
  
"How are the kids doing?"  
  
"Alyssa still asks for Dada, but since she's not even two, I expect it, you know?" Lucy met Ian's eyes briefly. "But Jeremy on the other hand..... he's not doing so well." Jeremy was Kevin & Lucy's five year old son.  
  
"How do you mean?" Ian asked.  
  
"He keeps to himself, almost never talks to anyone and it's a chore to get him to eat," Lucy explained, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "It seems only Livvie can really get through to him." Livvie was Kevin's daughter from another relationship.  
  
Ian patted her hand. "At least he opens up to someone. Patrick just stays silent and only talks when he's having a nightmare."  
  
"Hi, Lucy! What can I get you?" Frank's voice interrupted their  
  
conversation.  
  
Lucy smiled at Frank. "Whatever's on tap, Frank," Lucy answered.  
  
"Whatever the lady has tonight is on me," Ian called to Frank as Frank  
  
headed off to fill Lucy's order.  
  
"Thanks, Ian," Lucy glanced at him appreciatively. "I'm not sure if was a mistake coming here tonight."  
  
"Why would it be? Ian raised a dark eyebrow at Lucy.  
  
"I'm not sure. But since it's St. Patrick's day, I figured I could use it as my excuse to get a night away from the kids. I haven't been out since...." Lucy's eyes misted over slightly. "That night."  
  
Impulsively, Ian took Lucy's hand. "I know, Lucy. I haven't either. I have to admit, Karen forced me out tonight. She's home with Patrick."  
  
Lucy stared into Ian's eyes, feeling something stir through her that she hadn't felt in over two months. "Serena's at the house watching Alyssa and Jeremy," she said softly.  
  
Ian's eyes travelled down Lucy's body, taking in her serene jeans and soft cashmere sweater. The sweater was in a fiery red and set off Lucy's eyes. "You look very beautiful tonight, Lucy," Ian told her softly.  
  
Lucy opened her mouth to answer and they were cut off by Frank's arrival with Lucy's drink. "Here you go? Anything else?" Frank asked.  
  
Ian pulled his hand away from Lucy suddenly, looking away. "N - no thanks."  
  
Lucy glanced away, her mind whirling. She knew Ian had felt the same  
  
electricity she had while their hands had been touching. But she recognized Ian was trying to ignore it, probably out of respect for Eve. Shrugging, Lucy picked up her beer and sipped at it. "Look, Ian, it's green!" Lucy said with delight, suddenly noticing the color of her drink.  
  
"Frank probably put food coloring in it for St. Patrick's Day," Ian advised her after glanced at her glass.  
  
"Probably," Lucy commented. Her eyes met Ian's again. "Ian -- "  
  
"So, how's things with Serena?" Ian interrupted, staring into his drink.  
  
Briefly thrown off, Lucy paused then smiled. "She's doing great. She  
  
graduates at the end of this year and is planning on going to med school next year."  
  
"Is she still dating Frank's son?"  
  
"Neil?" At Ian's nod, Lucy said "Yes, she is. Neil seems to be making  
  
Serena very happy." Serena was Lucy's seventeen adopted daughter from a  
  
previous marriage.  
  
"I'm glad for you, Lucy. Your children seem to be the fruit of your  
  
life," Ian said quietly.  
  
"Isn't Patrick that for you, Ian?"  
  
Ian's eyes went downcast as his fingers drummed lightly on the counter.  
  
"Another one, please, Frank!" Ian called suddenly as Frank walked by. "A double this time." Frank nodded and Ian turned back to Lucy. "Patrick is my life, Lucy. But it's been hard to adjust to raising him alone, without Eve."  
  
Frank set down Ian's drink and turned to Lucy. "Anything else for you,  
  
gorgeous?"  
  
"How about another beer?"  
  
"Sure thing." Frank went over and grabbed a beer, setting it down in front of Lucy moments later. "Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks, Frank," Lucy fiddled with her glass for a moment before daring to glance up at Ian again. To her surprise, Ian was staring intently at her. His eyes travelled down her body before rising to meet her eyes. When he saw her looking at him, he looked away, blushing.  
  
Suddenly a slow song began to play over the speakers. Lucy took a deep  
  
breath and decided to take a chance. "Would you like to dance, Ian?"  
  
"What?" Ian's head snapped up with a startled look on his face.  
  
Lucy smiled slowly. "Dance. You know, when you have another person with you and you move around a little?"  
  
Ian couldn't help but match Lucy's grin. "I know what dancing is, silly. But you want to dance in here?" His eyes took in the tables and other people sitting in the pub before resting on Lucy's eager face again.  
  
"Yes, in here. I didn't mean outside, Ian." Lucy laughed softly. "Well?" Lucy held out a hand to him.  
  
"We shouldn't -- "  
  
"Why?" Lucy interrupted. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be  
  
enjoying yourself tonight, Ian."  
  
"Eve," Ian stated quietly.  
  
"What about her? You don't think she wants you to have fun? She'd be  
  
lecturing you if she were here right now, Dr. Thornhart. Eve would be  
  
telling you to get off your butt and make the most out of the rest of your life. She died and that was horrible, but you still have more life left to live," Lucy told him, her voice firm.  
  
Ian contemplated what she said before curving his mouth slightly and taking Lucy's outstretched fingers in his own. "You're right. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me dancing with you."  
  
"Don't count on it," Lucy said with a laugh as she stood. Lucy and Eve had been civil but mostly bitter rivals during the time Eve was alive.  
  
Ian returned her laugh, leading Lucy out on the floor. "Okay, Eve wouldn't mind me enjoying myself a little," he amended.  
  
"That's right." They hit the dance floor and stood awkwardly for a moment, somewhat hesitant. Ian finally put his arms around Lucy's tiny little waist and pulled her close to him, wanting to feel the warmth of her body near his. Startled at first, Lucy wrapped her arms around Ian's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. The soft melody played as the couple began moving around in a circle slowly, each distant in their own thoughts.  
  
Ian felt a stirring in his loins that he hadn't felt in over two months. Ian and Lucy had always been good friends, practically since the first moment Ian hit town over nine years ago. They'd supported each other in good times and bad and had been at each other's weddings. In fact, Lucy and Kevin were the godparents of Patrick and Eve and Ian were the godparents of Jeremy. Knowing this, Ian couldn't understand his feelings for Lucy now. She was just his friend, wasn't she? But she felt so good in his arms, and Ian knew she was dangerous for him.  
  
Lucy pressed her body closer to Ian's, unaware of his own tormented eyes were a fright. She breathed in the manly scent of his cologne, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. Her fingers rubbed into the small of his back, memorizing the softness of his sweater. She moved her face back slightly to gaze at the shape of his lips. Lucy moved her face closer to Ian's, feeling drawn to his lips. They got closer. closer... closer..  
  
Suddenly, Ian jerked away from Lucy, pulling himself away from her. "I - I can't do this, Lucy." He rushed over to the bar and threw some money on the counter before rushing out the door.  
  
"Ian!" Lucy took two steps toward him and stopped dead. Lucy Coe chased  
  
after no man. Sighing, she headed back to her bar stool and sat down to  
  
finish her drink.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Later that Evening, Lucy's home - The Lighthouse  
  
Lucy sat in the rocking chair in two year old Alyssa's room, rocking her daughter back to sleep. "You look so much like your daddy," Lucy whispered after the child had fallen asleep, smoothing her brown hair back. She got up and lay Alyssa back in her crib. Heading out into the hallway, Lucy paused and smiled. At least she had her kids. A loud knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Lucy rushed downstairs to answer it before it woke her children. "Ian!" Lucy was surprised to see the handsome Irishman at her door. His hair was a fright and his eyes were wild.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"If you're quiet. I just got Alyssa back down," Lucy answered, moving back to let Ian enter.  
  
Ian nodded and came inside quietly. "Thanks," he said, putting his coat on a nearby chair.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Lucy asked stiffly.  
  
"No thanks. I, uh... I need to talk to you," Ian said.  
  
Lucy walked over to the couch and sat down. "Have a seat."  
  
Ian sat down beside Lucy and impulsively took her hands in his. "I want to apologize for what happened earlier this evening. And before you try to tell me I don't need to," Ian put a finger over Lucy's lips when she tried to speak. "I want to tell you that I do need to. I am very sorry, Lucy. Firstly because of the way I left you at the Recovery room. I should have taken you somewhere to explain what I was thinking, what I was feeling. Now that I'm here, I want to tell you."  
  
"You don't owe me any explanations, Ian," Lucy interrupted softly.  
  
"Maybe not, but I want you to know. Since Eve died, I have become a hermit of sorts, Lucy. My heart died with her, and a piece of my heart will always belong to her. I loved her so bloody much and this cruel world just ripped her away from me and Patrick." Tears filled Ian's eyes. "Karen forced me out tonight and when I ran into you, my heart began pumping again, began making me feel human again. I was fighting those feelings, Lucy, thinking I would be disrespecting Eve. When we started to dance, my heart and mostly my body began to disobey what I wanted it to do. Instead of being a man and telling you that, I ran out. For that, I owe you an apology."  
  
"Ian --" Lucy began.  
  
"Lucy, please." Ian wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and looked back at her, holding her hand tightly in his own. "I felt something for you tonight, Lucy. I don't know what it was, but I wanted to explore it further. That thought scares me. Am I ready to move on? Will I be hurting Eve by moving on? Is it too soon?"  
  
Lucy reached out with her other hand and touched Ian's cheek. "No, Ian, it's not too soon. I was afraid of my feelings at first too. Because of Kevin. But I felt the exact same way. When we were dancing -- " Lucy shivered at the memory. "All I wanted was for that dance to go on forever and for our bodies to melt into one if they could. I want to explore my feelings too, Ian. But we both have to accept that we're ready. I know Kevin and Eve wouldn't want us to be hermits. They'd want us to move on and be happy again, with other people when we're ready."  
  
Ian nodded. "In my heart I know that. But my brain is taking a little longer to catch up."  
  
"We'll just have to take it slowly to give your brain time to catch up," Lucy smiled and moved closer to Ian. Slowly she moved her face until her lips met his. She pressed softly against his mouth, giving him time to get used to the pressure of their lips together before wrapping her arms around his neck gently.  
  
Ian let out a little cry and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, using his fingers to trace the small of her back. He broke the kiss and moved his head back slightly. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, glancing anxiously into her eyes.  
  
"I'm more than okay with this, Dr. Thornhart." Lucy touched Ian's chin with one hand. "I think I'm ready to move on -- with you, if you want."  
  
"I want," Ian groaned and kissed Lucy again, more passionately this time. He ran his tongue along the outside of her lips, wanting to memorize their exact shape, their exact detail. He felt himself growing very aroused, but reminded himself to take it slowly, get to know every inch of her first.  
  
Lucy slipped her tongue into Ian's mouth, exploring every crevice in it  
  
before moving her tongue out and over his lips. She pressed her lips harder against his as her tongue slid back into Ian's mouth and pressed against his tongue. Ian moved his lips from Lucy's mouth and began moving them along her cheek until he reached her ear. He began sucking gently on the bottom of her left earlobe, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Lucy, who pressed her fingernails into Ian's shoulder.  
  
Lucy sat rigid with joy as Ian's fingers moved across her neck to press  
  
gently on her shoulders as he concentrated on nibbling all the way up her earlobe and back down, continuing the same thing on the other ear after a moment. "Ian," Lucy breathed, relaxing her body as his lips moved back to her face. He kissed her forehead, trailing kisses all down her face until he finally reached her mouth again.  
  
As they kissed again, Ian's hands traveled to Lucy's stomach and moved  
  
slowly up her chest until they lightly covered her breasts. He squeezed  
  
gently, feeling her nipples harden beneath her sweater. Lucy raised her  
  
arms over her head as Ian lifted her sweater off of her and tossed it on the ground. Deciding to continue this upstairs before it got any heavier, Ian scooped Lucy into his arms. "Where's your room?" he asked, briefly removing his mouth from hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around Ian's neck to hold on. "Second door on your right," she whispered, pressing her mouth back on Ian's hungrily.  
  
Ian reached her room and closed the door with his foot. Carrying Lucy over to the bed, he set her down gently. Staring at her bare chest, Ian smiled with the lust he felt. Lucy kept her arms at her side, waiting for Ian to touch her. First he trailed his fingers across her soft skin, then he followed with his lips, sending a wave of heat through Lucy's body all the way to the pit of her toes. Lucy anxiously pulled at Ian's shirt, sending it to the floor moments later and running her fingers across his chest. Teasingly, Lucy darted her tongue across Ian's manly nipples, fast enough to keep him wanting more. Her actions caused Ian to moan with the passion he felt. Pressing her head against his chest, Ian stiffened slightly. Lucy began sucking his nipples with a small amount of pressure that built up until she was nibbling on them.  
  
Ian unhooked Lucy's bra and pulled it from her body, intending on giving her breasts some tender loving care next. Pushing Lucy away from him gently, Ian leaned over and kissed her left breast, fondling her right one as he did so. He ran his forefinger over the tip of her nipple, enjoying the feeling of it growing hard. He suckled gently on her left nipple next until it was rock solid in his mouth. He then switched sides, giving the right breast the same treatment and fondling Lucy's left breast. Lucy tried to contain her moans, but was starting to grow impatient to feel Ian's body against hers now.  
  
"Patience," Ian said quietly, sensing her growing anxiety.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Lucy returned with a grin.  
  
Ian grinned and pushed Lucy back on the bed, tugging gently at her pants until they slid down her body. He removed her panties next and felt him shaft grow hard as he stared at her luxurious body. Ian leaned over and began sucking gently on Lucy's toes, licking and nibbling on every inch of them before moving up her legs with his lips. By the time he reached her lips, Lucy's hands were roving to free him of his own pants and underwear. They melted off him moments later and Lucy pulled him down on the bed, her hands touching his shaft gently.  
  
Ian removed her hand and lay beside her on the bed, hard but wanting to  
  
enjoy every second of their intimate encounter. "Ian, make love to me," Lucy pleaded gently, arching her back and wanting to feel him now. Ian stretched the length of him beside her and began to kiss her navel again. "Soon, my love, soon," he murmured, moving his lips up to meet her lips. His hands were roving everywhere now, as were Lucy's, with a frenzy that surprised them both.  
  
Suddenly Ian rolled on top of her, continuing to kiss her. Lucy pushed her hands on his backside, pressing him closer to her, arching her back as an invitation. Ian paused for a brief moment to stare into Lucy's eyes before plunging into her. Lucy cried out and then pressed Ian against her again, urging him on. Ian began to move slowly, his shaft long and hard inside Lucy's sweet inside. The warmth of her spurred him on as he came out of her and drove in her again. Lucy began moving her hips against Ian's, matching him pace for pace. Again and again, Ian removed his shaft and drove it back inside Lucy again.  
  
Lucy lifted her hips slightly higher to receive all Ian had to give. They moved faster and faster, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall and the mattress creaking from the depths of their passion. Lucy's fingernails dug into Ian's back as she lolled her head back from the sheer pleasure of their joined union. Ian drove as deep as he could into her, barely able to breathe he was moving so fast against her. Finally, Ian could feel himself getting close to exploding and he pulled out of Lucy one last time and drove into her with such strength, they literally bounced off the bed in each other's arms and Ian exploded his juices into Lucy. Lucy sensed Ian's getting close and when he drove into her that last time, she felt herself floating away on a cloud of pleasure as her orgasm rocked her to her very core and she shouted out loud.  
  
Ian collapsed on the bed beside Lucy, both breathing heavily and their  
  
hearts pounding. Ian reached over and pulled Lucy against his damp body, marveling at the experience they had just shared. After a moment, Lucy looked at Ian's face. "Any regrets?" she asked softly, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ian brushed away her damp hair from her forehead. "Not a one. Something  
  
tells me this is the start of the next part of my life."  
  
"Our life," Lucy corrected gently.  
  
"Our life." 


End file.
